A Bit Of Both Worlds
by waiting-for-love-or-was-it-death-Who-can-tell-the-difference
Summary: If you feel the need for a random story, this is the one. Ask any of my friends and they will tell you its the weirdest story they've ever read. So what are you waiting for? Hurry up and click the title. don't forget to review. Note: gayness is restricted
1. Personality Change For The Better

A Bit Of Both Worlds 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Unlimited, or the D.N. Angel, or the Card Captor Sakura characters or the Final Fantasy 10 and 10 2. I don't own any of the people from my class, which is pretty much everyone else apart from Dragon, he is my original (So what if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself.

A/N: Yahoo! My first ever fan fiction! Okay, first I have to say thanks to; Natalie, Sophie, Tara, Robyn and Shana. And the rest of my year 9 class. Natalie and Sophie got me started on fan fiction, so you guys rock! This story is for you guys. The first chapter is a bit boring, but it is worth reading. The other chapters are so much better. Trust me. So please read and review. I know there are no D. N. Angel, Card Captor Sakura, or Final Fantasy 10 and 10 2 characters yet, but trust me, they come in soon.

Chapter 1 Personality Change For The Better 

Lisa Pasifist walked quickly to the front door of her house after hearing a freaky laugh behind her. She scrambled through her bag to find her keys. She quickly unlocked the door, rushed in side and locked the door behind her. She walked down the hall into the kitchen. As she walked to the bench, she saw four people sitting around her table. She boiled the jug and turned to get a cup.

" Hi Ai, Yu, Kaze, Makenshi?" She yelped as the hot water spilled over the side of the cup. She quickly mopped it up and spun around to see Kaze and Makenshi glaring at each other across the table. Ai and Yu just had huge grins across their faces. Lisa almost fell, but braced herself against the bench. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked once she caught her breath.

"Um… Well… We need a place to stay. We saw Ai and Yu walking home from school, so we… walked over to say hi." Makenshi told her.

"Well in guess you can stay. But we only have one bedroom left." She said.

"I'll sleep on the couch" Makenshi volunteered. Lisa nodded.

"Well who wants coffee?"

Lisa asked. Kaze and Makenshi just looked at her blankly . she sighed.

"They'll just have coke"

Yu piped up.

"They know what that is. We got them one on the way home." Ai explained.

"Oh okay."

Lisa said as she pulled 4 cokes out of the fridge. Makenshi studied his bottle of coke before saying,

"Actually, I want some of what you were talking about before."

"Yeah. What was it?" Kaze asked Lisa. Lisa was stunned.

"Ok sure"

"We want some too!"

Ai and Yu said together. Lisa put all the cokes back into the fridge and poured four more coffees. She took them over to the table and sat down. Makenshi took a sip, and spat it out in Kaze's face. In shock, Kaze pulled the magun out from under the table and roared,

"It has moved!" and then he looked down at his arm.

"Oh my gosh! It really has moved!"

He looked around frantically, searching. Out of shock, Makenshi looked around for his sword, which he kept on his back for safe keeping. When it wasn't there, he jumped up and ran around the house searching for it. All of a sudden, he stopped, along with everyone else in the house. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, next to Lisa. He had a sudden urge to move closer. She stirred and he moved away, blushing. She opened her eyes and looked around. Ai was next to Kaze. Makenshi was next to her.

'He's actually really hot.'

She found herself thinking. She snapped out of it and looked around for Yu. She couldn't see him.

"Yu? Yu? Where are Yu?"

She called. Outside, she heard a horn honk. She ignored it, got up and looked in each of the rooms for Yu. She ran outside and saw his feather on the ground, just before a car.

'That's not my car. It wasn't here before. Oh no! No. It can't be!'

She walked around the car and stood back.

'Think Lisa think,'

"If you're Yu, blink your lights and honk the horn."

'Yes. That's how I can tell.' She thought.

Next thing she knew, a car horn honked and a set of lights blinked.

"Oh my god! You are Yu! What happened? No, silly question. Just don't worry. We'll turn you back."

She looked frantically around when she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey. Where's Yu?"

Ai asked. Lisa gestured towards the car.

"Ohhh! A pink car for me?"

Ai squealed.

"No. It's Yu. I don't know what happened. But I guess you could drive it, if he says it's okay. Yu, if it's okay, blink your lights."

Lisa said. After a few moments of ai's pleading, the lights blinked.

"Oh thank-you Yu!"

She climbed in behind the wheel.

"I sooo have to go shopping with Nats, Sophie and Tara in this!"

Lisa giggled. The door opened again and Kaze and Makenshi came out.

"You could take these two shopping. They need new outfits."

Kaze glared at Lisa.

"sorry, but you kinda stand out of the crowd."

She said with a shrug. His gaze lightened up.

"Cool! I'll ring them now and ask if they can come."

Ai rushed inside to the phone. Lisa sighed and started inside. Makenshi followed after her and Kaze after him. Lisa walked past Ai in the lounge.

"…we get to take these two guys shopping. We get to pick out outfits for them…"

Ai told her friends.

'Thank god for three-way calling.'

Lisa thought as she carried on into the kitchen. She pulled out a pot and a pan. Kaze sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Makenshi went to sit down, but felt compelled to help Lisa in the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

Makenshi asked. Lisa looked up and smiled.

"sure. Can you get me the sausages from the fridge?"

he nodded and opened the fridge. Then he realised that he didn't know what sausages were.

"Um…Lisa?" He shyly asked. She turned and smiled.

'God she has a lovely smile.'

Makenshi found himself thinking.

"they're in a black packet, covered in clear wrap."

She said, ignoring his blushing face. He nodded and found them in the fridge. He turned back to give the sausages to Lisa. As she took them, she touched his hand. She looked into his sparkling green eyes and felt her face getting hot.

"Lisa?"

Lisa dropped Makenshi's hand and turned to face Ai.

"am I interrupting anything?"

Ai asked. Lisa quickly shook her head and pasted on a fake smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"After dinner, can me and my friends take the guys shopping?"

"Sure. I'll do groceries while you guys look for clothes."

"Cool."

Ai said as she rushed back out to the phone. Lisa heard her voice through the wall. Lisa smiled and turned to the stove to put the sausages on.

"Makenshi? Can you make sure these don't burn?"

"Sure."

Lisa bent down and took 6 medium sized potatoes and started to peel them. After they were all done, she put them in a pot and turned on the element. She smiled at Makenshi as she passed him to set the table. She took off the table cloth and set out four plates, cutlery and salt. She was certain that nobody would want pepper. By then, the potatoes and sausages were done.

"Can you take these to the table?"

Makenshi smiled and placed them on the table.

"okay. Get me the plastic bottle filled with white liquid and the yellow packet from the fridge?"

"Sure."

He pulled out the food.

"Milk. Butter."

He read off the packets.

"That's right."

She took the food, careful not to touch his hands again. Minutes later, Lisa put a pot of mashed potatoes next to the sausages on the table.

"Ai! Kaze!"

Lisa yelled as she dished up each plate. Ai came in.

"Mmm. Smells great."

"can you get Kaze?"

"Sure."

Ai went back out into the lounge and saw Kaze asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes.  
"Hehehe."

She sniggered. She picked up her water bottle and squirted him in the face. His eyes darted open. He wiped his face with his sleeve. His eyes fell on Ai and he glared at her. When she thought about it, he wasn't very scary.

"Lisa wants you in the kitchen for dinner."

She said then walked out.

"Okay, you guys know how to use cutlery?"

"Yeah actually."

Lisa raised her eyebrows in surprise as she sat down to eat.


	2. Discovering Your New Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from final fantasy unlimited or anybody from my class.

A/N: Another chapter. Thanks to my Co-writer, Natalie. You rock. Shot to Sophie and Tara for reading my story. I reckon Makenshi would look so hot as a Goth. Just imagine it. Ahhh. But anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Discovering your new identity 

Lisa sat behind the wheel of the pink car, Yu, as Ai raced into Natalie's house where Natalie, Sophie and Tara were waiting. Ai and her friends came running out of the house and jumped into the back next to Makenshi.

"Your car is so cool Ai."

Tara commented. The others nodded.

"Yeah. It's new. So, Lisa, how long do we have?"

Ai asked. Lisa was stopped at a red light, so she turned around.

"an hour, maybe two."

Ai smiled and nodded at her friends.

"Finally!"

Ai commented when they reached the mall. She jumped out after her friends. Makenshi and Kaze got out and Lisa followed.

"Okay. Don't spend too much money. Meet me at the café in two hours. And have fun."

Lisa laid down the rules. Ai nodded and her and her friends grabbed the guys and dragged them into the mall.

"so what style do you want?"

Tara asked Kaze and Makenshi. They just looked at her blankly. Natalie turned to them.

"let's dress them like cross-dressers. They'll never know the difference."

She sniggered. A guy from their school walked past.

"how about Goth?"

Sophie asked. The others considered this.

"only Makenshi though."

Natalie said. The others nodded.

"cool. What does a Goth wear?"

Makenshi asked. The girls burst out laughing.  
"so what about Kaze?"

Ai asked. After a moment, Tara said,

"how about normal street wear? Until he gets a job?"

"I guess. Let's shop!"

"Wahoo!"

Sophie yelled. The ran around the mall. All of a sudden, Sophie stopped.

"Wait. Who are we dressing first?"

"you know Sophie, that's the smartest thing you've said all day."

Natalie choked out between laughs.

"Umm… let's do…Makenshi."

Ai said.  
"there's a Goth store around the corner. We'll go there."

Tara said. The others nodded in agreement. They walked quickly round the corner and came to stop outside a store called 'The House Of Goth'.

"Hey Makenshi, do you have any other outfits?"

Sophie asked. Makenshi shook his head. Ai grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Nobody looked up as they entered, so Makenshi could see who was there. As he looked around, he only saw teens his own age, no younger than 16 and no older than 19.

"They are all people from school. Now, where to start?"

Natalie said noticing his eyes on a group of teens.

"How bout hair?"

Sophie suggested.

"Okay. Now Goths have black hair, so we need dye."

Ai said.

"what about the spikes?"

Tara asked. Natalie thought for a second.

"We'll paint them red. Now clothes. Black pants. We want baggy."

She said. The others nodded and started to search the racks for pants. Kaze and Makenshi sank back into the seats and watched.

"These?"

"No. these?"

"Too classy."

"These?"

"Perfect. Hey Makenshi, what size?"

Ai called. He gave her a blank stare and she sighed and grabbed a few pairs off the rack.

"Now a top. Black. Short-sleeved. Tight?"

Tara asked.

"not tight."

Sophie told her. Natalie grabbed a shirt off the stand and threw it at Ai.

"This do?"

She asked. Ai held it up against the pants and smiled.

"Jewellery."

A guy that was standing in the crowd walked over to them.

"I know I'm intruding, but who are you dressing?"

He asked. Natalie pointed at Makenshi.

"Yo Makenshi, come over here."

She called. He stood and walked over.

"Yeah?"

He asked, studying the stranger intently.

"Yeah. This will suit him. You should wear these."

The stranger pulled a necklace and an armband off the stand and handed them to Ai.

"Go change."

Ai ordered throwing the clothes at Makenshi. She turned back to face the stranger.

"Well thanks."

She gave him a sweet smile and turned to see Makenshi walking out of the changing rooms dressed in his new clothes.

"Woah!"  
Was all Ai could say. Some of the girls in the crowd turned around and had looks of amazement on their faces. Makenshi smiled at them and walked over to Ai, Sophie, Tara and Natalie. Their faces turned from amazement to jealous in a heart beat. Natalie smirked at them and faced Makenshi.

"You look great."

She commented. Ai walked over to the shopkeeper,

"Does he have to change?"

"Nah. It should come to $75."

He told Ai. She smiled and handed over the cash. She grabbed Kaze's wrist.

"Come on guys. One down and one to go."

And they ran out of the store.

They ran to Euphoria. They dragged Kaze inside and over to the shoes.

"Let's put him in Chuck Taylor's."

Natalie said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Nah. How about black converses?''

Tara squealed. She grabbed a pair off the shelf and shoved them in Kaze's hands. He rolled his eyes and put them on. Then Makenshi grabbed a pair and put them on. Then he noticed the others were watching him.

"I like these! Besides, I don't have any others!"  
He told them Ai rolled her eyes and dragged Kaze over to the pants. She gave him a pair of black pants and then took him to the shirts. She gave him a white button-up shirt and took him to the accessories. Her friends were watching her with their mouths nearly on the floor. Ai grabbed a red tie and a chain and gave them to Kaze and pointed at the changing rooms. He nodded and walked in. Behind her, Makenshi grabbed a chain and attached it to his pants. Hearing the clanging, Ai turned around.

"Hey. That really looks good."

Her friends came over and nodded. He did a little twirl to make them laugh.

"hmhm."

Kaze cleared his throat behind them. They turned and saw him standing there.

"ohmygod!"

Sophie exclaimed. Tara rushed over and took off his glasses.

"Hey."

He yelled in surprise. She poked her tongue out at him.

"He needs a haircut."

Natalie said. The others nodded.

"well, we might as well go find Lisa."

Ai said. She paid the shop keeper and followed her friends out the store.

Lisa was already at the café when they got there. Natalie, Sophie, Tara and Ai sat as Kaze and Makenshi got more seats.

"So is that what you got?"

Lisa asked and Ai nodded.

"Look's good."

"We need black hair dye for Makenshi and we need red paint for his spikes. Plus Kaze needs a haircut."

Ai told her.

"We'll do that in the morning. I got enrolment papers from the school for Makenshi."

Lisa pulled a newspaper out of a shopping bag.

"And this for Kaze. He needs a job."

She handed the paper to Kaze, but Natalie got it first. She pulled it open to he job page and scanned the list.

"How bout he works for the cooking channel? No? How bout… a gardener?"

"No way."

Ai said as she pulled the paper closer. She studied the page.

"Okay. Well, Kaze has never been very social, so a social workers out. Maybe a…"

"Hold on. What does a social worker do?"

Kaze cut her off. She rolled her eyes.  
"You just talk to people to help them sort out their own problems. The one at the high school is leaving."

Kaze sat there for a while thinking.

"I'll do it."  
He finally said. He didn't normally smile, but the look on Lisa's face made him laugh.

"Do you have your phone?"

Ai asked Tara. Tara handed it to her.

"Why?"

"He can apply now."

She said as she flipped it open and dialled the number.

"Hello. I'm here to apply for the social worker job."

She calmly said into the phone.

"Actually, I'm applying for someone. You want to talk to him? Okay. Hold on."

She told the voice on the other end of the line. She handed the phone to Kaze.

"Just answer the questions. If you don't understand, just ask me."

Kaze nodded.

"Hello? My name is Kaze. Kaze Wind. I'm good at saving people. I give good advice and I know a couple of students so they can help me. Yeah. I can start Monday. Bye."

He closed the phone and gave it to Tara.

"Now all we have to do is enrol you."

Lisa said looking at Makenshi.

"Well, we should go."

Lisa said and stood up. Around her, everyone else stood. They followed her out the mall and into the car.


	3. Don't Wake Me

**Disclaimer:** **Same as before. I don't own any of the final fantasy unlimited, card captor sakura, D.N.Angel of final fantasy 10 and 10 2. Plus I don't own anybody from my class. **

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Love the reviews. Special thanks to Nats and Sophie. You guys rock. Notice something Natalie? I took out the pet store bit! You remember? Any way, read and review!**

Don't Wake Me Up

"I can stay."

Tara said hanging the phone back on the hook.

"cool. So, everybody staying?"

Ai asked. Natalie, Sophie and Tara all nodded.

"We'll sleep in the lounge, so Makenshi, you can sleep in Yu's room if you want."

Makenshi nodded.

"Well, we should get some sleep. I stopped in a shop and got sleep wear for you guys. It's all in your rooms."

Lisa told them.

"Thanks.''

Kaze said as he walked into his room.

"What are you girls doing?"

Lisa asked.

"We'll stay up, watch movies, play final fantasy."

Ai told her.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Makenshi?"

"Umm…I might stay out here for a while."

He secretly wanted to ask Ai about Lisa.

"Okay. Theres popcorn and chips. There might be some drink in the fridge. Night guys."

"Night Lisa."

They all chorused back. Lisa walked down the hall into her room.

'something isn't right.'

She thought as she climbed into bed. Outside, she heard the freaky laugh again. She shuddered and turned off the light.

Back in the lounge, Ai had brought out popcorn, chips and drinks. She put the bowls on the table and put 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' into the DVD player. Sophie had brought it so they could drool over the guys. Really, they talked through the movie.

"So… what's with you and Lisa?"

Ai asked Makenshi.

"Nothing."

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, nothing was.

"Don't lie. I saw you two in the kitchen. When I walked in, you guys were blushing. Something's up."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

'god, I hope I'm not blushing'

Makenshi thought.

"well, whatever. Let's play final fantasy."

"Yeah!"  
Sophie yelled pumping her fist into the air. The others fell apart laughing. Sophie took the disc off of the table and put it into the Playstation. The game quickly loaded and Natalie turned straight to the video clips. She put it on the clip of Tidus and Yuna. When it did a close up of Tidus, Tara blurted out,

"Fuck he's hot!"

Everybody looked at her with a look of surprise, and then started laughing.

After a couple of hours of playing the game, it was two am.

"Well, no food, no drinks. Let's go to bed."

Ai finally said. The others nodded in agreement. Makenshi stood and turned off the T.v.

"See you later in the morning."

Makenshi told the girls.

"Night Makenshi."

The girls called as he walked to Yu's room. They all climbed into sleeping bags.

"So what do you think of Kaze?"

Ai asked Sophie. Automatically, Sophie started blushing.

"Ohh. Sophie likes Kaze! Sophie likes Kaze!"

Tara started chanting.

"Yeah, well you like Tidus."

Sophie made a quick comeback.

"Yeah, well at least I know I have no chance with him, which means I can still live in reality."

Sophie was more confused at that than anything, so she shut up.

"Well let's sleep. Tomorrow we can do the guys hair. Well, later today really."

"Okay. Night guys."

Sophie took the dye out of the cupboard and handed it to Natalie. Natalie opened the tube and squeezed it onto her glove. Sitting on the bathroom stool in front of her was Makenshi. She started putting dye in his hair. After she had done, Tara set the timer for 30 minutes. Ai pushed the stool, along with Makenshi, over to the side. She dragged Kaze on his stool in front of Natalie and handed her the scissors.

"Don't make it too short. Kinda like… that guy from pirates of the Caribbean. You know, the guy with the weird feather."

Natalie nodded and turned to Kaze. And chopped. And chopped. She stood back to admire it. Sophie spun him around.

"Stand up."

Tara instructed. Kaze obediently stood. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. Ai gasped at the sight of him.

"Woah."

Was all Sophie could say. Tara rushed out and came back moments later with a pair of glasses. She put them on Kaze and Natalie smiled and nodded. Unexpectedly, the timer went off. Ai sighed and pulled Makenshi over to the sink. She rinsed, then washed his hair. She quickly ruffled it with a towel and stood back to let Tara in with the paint.

"Hey, can I paint the spikes?"

Kaze asked. Tara nodded and handed him the brush. He expertly painted the spikes and 5 minutes later, they were dry. Makenshi stood and put on his necklace. Ai was the one to rush out, but she came back with a camera. She quickly snapped pictures before the guys could complain.

"Haha."

She said as she clicked away. After the guys got over their temporary blindness, they walked back out into the lounge.

"Woah. You guys look so more… more… normal."

Lisa said as they came in.

"Yeah. We thought we should change their hair before we go."

Ai told Lisa.

"Go where?"

Makenshi asked.

"To the video store. We need some movies."

Natalie explained. Makenshi nodded.

"Are you all going then?"

Lisa asked.

"Do you wanna come?"

Tara asked. Lisa shook her head.

"No. You guys go and have fun. This place needs to be cleaned."

Kaze just noticed the cleaning products all around the room.

"I'll stay and help Lisa clean."

Kaze volunteered. Lisa smiled.

"Well, see you guys later. To Yu!"

Ai shouted. She walked up the hall and out the door. The others quickly waved and followed her.

Ai slowly stopped the car outside the video store. They all got out and went in.

"Ohmygod!"  
Tara squealed. Standing before her was a life-size cardboard cut-out of Tidus.

"I so have to get one."

She said. Beside her, Sophie was gazing at a poster of Shuyin, the real Tidus. Natalie rolled her eyes and they landed on a poster of Dark.

"He is so hot!"

She screamed. Beside her, Ai was drooling over the picture of Syaoran. Behind them all, Makenshi burst out laughing.

"What?"

Natalie asked.

"Well, you guys are checking out the posters more than the movies."

He said between laughs. She smacked him round the head.

"I guess we should get a movie."

She walked directly to the anime and pulled D.N.Angel off of the shelf. She threw them down on the counter. The guy behind the counter had a name tag on.

"Brad."

Tara didn't even need the tag to tell who it was. She remembered him from their intermediate class. Seeing Tara, he gave her a goofy grin. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Do you want those posters?"

Brad flirted with Tara. She smiled and nodded. Brad grinned again and took them down and handed them to the girls.

"Thanks."

Tara said as she followed her friends out of the store. Outside, they burst out laughing.

"He is still totally into you!"

Ai choked out.

"I know. But I'm still way out of his league."

Tara replied, getting into the car.

"Lisa, we're home!"  
Ai yelled as she walked in the door. Lisa came through from the kitchen as they were setting up the movie in the lounge.

"Hey guys. Just grab some chips out of the cupboard for lunch."

Tara and Natalie burst out laughing. Lisa turned to see Kaze holding a cloth, spray bottle and he was sweating. Lisa laughed as well.

"What?"

Kaze asked. By now, everyone was laughing. Ai pointed at his cloth and he looked down and started blushing. He dropped the cloth and spray bottle, then wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"I've just got to finish the kitchen."

Lisa said turning around.

"I'll help."

Makenshi was quick to reply. She smiled and he followed her like a puppy into the kitchen.

After 4 hours of watching movies and eating chips, Ai stood and turned off the T.v then turned on the radio.

"Hey, can you guys stay for dinner?"

Lisa asked as she came in.

'her and Makenshi have taken a while cleaning the kitchen'

Ai thought suspiciously.

"My parents won't mind."

"Mine either."

"They'll be glad."

"Good. I was thinking of going out. McDonalds maybe."

Lisa told them.

"When are we going?"

Sophie asked. Lisa looked at the time. 5:30pm.

"Get in the car."

She said.

"Wahoo!"

Sophie yelled as they drove down the street.

"Can I take your order?"

A bored looking young girl at the counter asked.

"Umm…5 double cheeseburger meals. And 2 big Mac combos."

Lisa ordered. She waited by the counter while the others went and found seats.

"Thanks."

Lisa said as she got the meals and she went to find their table.

She sat the meals down on the table.

"here you go."

She said as she passed each meal to each person. She started to eat her fries when Makenshi said,

"I can't eat all of this."

Ai rolled her eyes.

"Look at you. You're so thin, you could snap. Any guy your age could eat twice as much and more. So eat."

She ordered. Makenshi sighed and started to eat.

"Bye."

Ai called as she watched Tara walk into her house. They had just dropped off Natalie, Sophie and Tara and were on the way home. They stopped and got ice-cream. They eat at a park and carried on their way.

"Night!"  
Ai called out from her bedroom. She climbed into her bed and stared at the poster of Syaoran on her wall. She sighed a happy sigh and turned out the light.

"Dark! Chuck the ball over here!"

Natalie yelled. They were playing battle field in gym class. Dark expertly threw her the ball, hitting the guy running to get the cone. She hit the girl that had a cone and she heard it clatter to the floor.

"Yes!"

She yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. Dark gave her a smile and her heart melted. Next to Dark, Tidus went crazy, hitting all the competition with the balls.

"Okay. Count your cone. Swap over."

The coach yelled. Ai dropped the ball, met up with Natalie, tar and Sophie and then stood on the line to wait for the guys.

'Hi."

Tidus said as he slipped his arms around Tara's waist. She looked up at him and smiled. Shuyin slipped his arm around Sophie's shoulders.

"Hi Shuyin."

Sophie said sweetly. Syaoran came over and hung his arm around Ai's neck. She smiled and whispered,

"Hello."

Natalie stood there watching her friends. She felt someone's arms slipping behind her waist. She looked up to find herself staring deep into Dark's purple eyes. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Go!"  
Yelled the coach. They stood there watching the first 5 runners get creamed by the balls. Ai felt a bib being forced into her hand and she took the hint and ran out into the gym. She amazed herself by getting to the other side and back with a cone without getting hit. She looked around. Each person had atleast one cone. After 5 minutes of frantic running, the team had 18 cones.

"The winners!"

Coach yelled as she gestured towards Ai's team. The gym burst out into a huge applause as Syaoran walked over to her and bent down…

"Ai! Ai! Wake up!"

Lisa yelled. Ai groggily opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in her room.

'Just a dream. Damn."

She thought as she looked at Lisa.

"Dinner time."

Lisa told her. Ai looked at the clock. 7pm.

"You slept all day."

Lisa said, seaming to read her mind.

"Come have some toast and go back to bed."

Lisa said. Ai nodded and followed Lisa into the kitchen.

"Hi."

Kaze greeted Ai as she walked in. Ai nodded and put some bread into the toaster. She went and sat next to Kaze at the table.

"Hey. You ready for work tomorrow?"

Ai asked. Kaze nodded. Hearing voices in the kitchen, Makenshi came in.

"Hi Ai. You up all ready."

He asked. She put on a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh so very funny. If your not welcomed as a Goth, you will sure be welcomed as a joker."

She said as she stood to butter her toast.

"You really think so?"

Makenshi asked in mock shock belief.

"Defiantly. Now, time to say goodnight."

Ai said as she put her toast on a plate and headed to her room. She shut the door behind herself and climbed back into bed and ate. 15 minutes later, she turned out the light.


	4. How Ironic Can One Week Get?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than myself and Dragon.

A/N: I love the reviews. Natalie, I finished the chapter for you. Sure I made a few changes, but hey. I love the chapter. Go the Goths! So read and review.

How ironic can 1 week get?

"Class, this is Makenshi. Please make him feel welcome."

Miss Turk told the class. Behind her, Makenshi gave Ai, Natalie, Sophie and Tara a small smile. He came and sat between Natalie and a Goth. The Goth seemed very interested in Makenshi.

"Hey… Makenshi right?"

Goth asked. Makenshi turned and noticed it was the stranger from 'The House Of Goth'.

"I'm Damien."

Goth said. Makenshi nodded.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?"

Damien asked. Makenshi nodded.

"Cool."

Damien turned back to his Goth friends. Natalie lent over to Makenshi.

"See you've meet the Goth ring leader. He's okay I guess. For a Goth."

She told him.

"Class, time to start the lesson. Get your books out."

Natalie sighed and got to work.

"Okay. This is where sit."

Damien gestured around him. They were standing under a tree in an open courtyard.

"Now, this is Robbie, Cody and Sean. This is Jamie, don't talk to him cause he won't talk back"

Damien said.

"I know someone like that. His name is Kaze."

Makenshi told him.

"Really? Any way, this is Stephen, Robyn, Sam and Shana."

**(By the way, Sam's a chick.)**

Damien finished. Makenshi smiled and sat next to Damien and Sam. He felt so puny next to Sam.

"What's everyone doing Friday night?"

Damien asked the group. Most people shook their heads.

"Good. We can have a party for Makenshi."

Everybody nodded.

"I can get us drinks."

Stephen called. Damien nodded.

RING! RING!

The bell sounded in their ears and they all went their separate ways to class.

The week went by really fast. It was already last period on Friday. That morning, famous blitzball player, Tidus along with Dark, Shuyin and Syaoran Li had come down to the school. They just happened to be put in Ai's class. Over the day, they got to know Ai and her friends really well. They had even decided to go to the movies with the girls that night.

"Okay. Line up. Time to play Battlefield. Get into your teams."

Coach said. Obediently, the class split themselves in half. Ai and her friends and the Goths against the populars and the nerds.

"Ai's team will start along the side."

Coach said. Everybody shifted into position. The coach handed out a few soft rubbery basketballs to Ai's team.

"Go!"

Coach shouted. The first 5 runners of the opposition got attacked from all sides by the balls. Ai caught one and smacked a girl right in the gut and the ball rolled over to Tidus. He had a huge stash of balls. He picked them all up and started throwing them blitzball style. Ai laughed as the opposition got hit again and again.

"Okay! Count the cones. Swap over."

Coach ordered. Natalie, Sophie, Tara and Ai all walked over to the top of the gym. All the guys came walking towards them.

'This is like my dream. Now the guys will all stand with their arms around us and then, we will win the game.'

Ai thought. Sure enough, the guys all stood next to them and slipped their arms around the girls. Natalie got given a bib, as did Dark, Ai, Syaoran and Makenshi. They all ran out onto the gym floor. Next thing they knew, everyone stopped because they heard a faint hissing sound. Everyone turned to face Makenshi.

"Umm…Coach…we need another ball over here."

He called out, holding a flat ball up. The gym erupted in laughter.

"Oh well. Game's over anyway. Count the cones."

Coach called out.

"20 for us."

Ai called.

"only 8 for us."

A nerd called.

"The winners!"

Coach called gesturing to Ai's team.

"So, we still on for tonight?"

Dark asked Natalie.

"Of course."

"We'll see you tonight then. We gotta go."

He replied. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss and disappeared around the corner. Natalie raised her hand to her cheek and started blushing. Beside her, her friends were saying bye to the guys.

"Hey guys,"

Everybody turned to face Sophie.

"There's no good movie's on. Let's go to the party with Makenshi."

Everybody nodded. Ai quickly turned the wheel and sped off in the direction of the old, abandoned warehouse.

They walked in to see a Goth band playing on a stage, a bar in the corner and a swarm of people dressed in black. Ai covered her ears as she made her way to the bar. He others followed and sat on the bar stools.

"8 strawberry vodka mudshakes."

Tidus ordered. The bar maid checked him out and handed over the drinks. Tara gave her the complete evils and gave Tidus a sweet smile. Natalie laughed and took her drink and sculled it. The others followed her lead. By now, Natalie was fed up with the music. She stood up on her barstool and started yelling.

"Boo! You suck!"

Tara got up and yelled with her. Natalie got off her stool and pulled her phone from her bag. She started txting someone.

"What are you doing?"

Sophie asked.

"Band reunion!"

Natalie yelled back. Tara was listening.

"Wahoo!"

She yelled. Everybody turned to look at her as she fell off her stool laughing. Natalie finished her txt.

'Hi Laura. Band reunion. Old abandoned warehouse. Now. Bring outfits.'

She sent. She got an instant reply.

'Cool. See you soon.'

Natalie read it, smiling.

half an hour later

"Laura!"

Natalie screamed. The others turned. Tara ran over and gave Laura a hug.

"Hi to you too."

"What are we going to do about these guys?"

Sophie asked as Laura and Tara came over. Laura winked and turned to the band.

"Hey guys, I think your van's been stolen."

She called casually. The band looked at her blankly. She sighed.

"Your van's been stolen. You guys go, we'll take over. Go!"

She yelled, with a little more urgency this time. They nodded and took off out the door. Natalie turned to Laura.

"Won't they come back after they see their van out there?"

She asked. Laura shook her head.

"Dragon drove it round the block and is driving the motorbike back."

She explained.

"Who's Dragon?"

Tara asked.

"A guy who drove me over. He looks like him."

She said pointing at Dark.

"Except he has blue eyes and midnight blue hair."

"Cool. Well, let's get changed."

Natalie said. Makenshi had been standing a way off and made his way over to the group. He eyed Laura with the same suspicion he had eyed Damien with.

"Who's this?"

He asked. Natalie looked at him with total disbelief.

"you don't know? This is Laura. She plays in our band."

Sophie grabbed Laura's arm and dragged her off to one of the back rooms. Tara and Natalie followed.

"Hey you got a tattoo!"

Laura stated after seeing Natalie's tattoo across her lower back. It said 'Angel'.

"Yeah. You like?"

Laura nodded.

"You like mine?"

She asked as she pulled her shirt off her left shoulder so you could see a wolves head in front of a moon, howling. Natalie nodded. Laura noticed Tara had the same tattoo as Natalie and Sophie had 'Sophie' written on her back in Japanese.

After they had gotten changed in their new outfits, black tank tops with angel written in pink glittery letters, a pleated black skirt, pink finger-less gloves and black and white DC's, they walked out on stage. Their makeup showed up just how they wanted it in the light. All of their boyfriends were standing right in front of the stage. The girls waved to them as they walked on to the stage.


	5. A Night To Remember part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Unlimited, or the D.N. Angel, or the Card Captor Sakura characters or the Final Fantasy 10 and 10 2. I don't own any of the people from my class, which is pretty much everyone else apart from Dragon, he is my original (So what if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself.

A/N: Hey guys. Please, please, please review! Only Nats and Sophie are, not being mean to you guys you're great, and I already know what they have to say. They've already read it. But guys, I bet you'll never see this end coming. Doing what we do in this chapter would be so much fun. We almost had the chance, except that we didn't have a drummer, and we weren't drunk. And we didn't know how to play our instruments. (Yes Natalie, I know you can sing.)

**A Night To Remember (Part 1)**

"hi guys. We thought the music was, well, I think it would be better if I didn't describe it, so we decided to kick out the band, and get our old band back together. We have Tara on drums, Sophie on electric guitar, Laura on bass guitar and I'm Natalie and I'm singing. This first song, Welcome to my Life, is for Makenshi!"

Natalie said over the microphone. The crowd of goths broke into applause. Sophie headed over to stand between Natalie and Laura.

"Hey, is it just me, or do those two look oddly alike?"

She asked pointing to Dark and Dragon

"It took you this long to notice that?"

Natalie asked. She had an idea.

"Can Dark and Dragon come up on stage?"

She called. Dark and Dragon came up and faced each other. Their faces displayed a look of surprise.

"How… you?"

they both stuttered out. After a moments silence, Dark said,

"Mum always said I had a twin brother, but she said he died along with dad."

Dragon stared at him in disbelief.

"and dad said that you and mum were dead. Dad died a couple of years ago."

"So did mum."

"Well, we love these sentimental moments, but we have a party to throw."

Tara came and butted in. the guys nodded and walked off stage together.

"Tara, do you even know what sentimental means?"

Laura asked. Tara shook her head with a happy smile on her face. Laura laughed and got into place.

"For Makenshi."

Natalie said over the microphone. The girls got ready.

"1. 2. 1. 2. 3. 4."

Tara counted off from the drums. The band burst into song.

After a while, the song ended. They took drinks from Ai and quickly finished them.

"What did you think? Our next song is Shut Up!"

Natalie yelled. As she started the song, Syaoran lifted Ai up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah! Go! Wahoo!"

She yelled. Tara rolled her eyes. The song rocked on and on. After it was over, Shuyin brought them water.

"Okay guys! Go crazy for our next song, which is ironically titled, Untitled!"

Natalie yelled as they started to play the song. When they finally stopped playing, Shuyin brought them more water.

"We just love this song! It's called I'm Not Okay!"

The band started playing.

"I'm not okay. I'm not o fuckin kay!"

Natalie sang.

"Heck yeah! That's right!"

Robbie yelled. Natalie glared at him and he ducked behind Sean.

"sorry guys, but that's our show. Now our friend Damien will get up and sing I Just Wanna Live!"

The crowd went crazy and started pushing Damien onto the stage. Natalie pulled on another guitar as a drunk Damien started to sing. The crowd was drunk as well, so they were cheering. Nobody seemed to notice how bad the singing actually was. Damien finished and walked off stage.

"Wahoo! Go Damien! What did everyone think of that?"

Natalie yelled. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Cool. We gonna take a break, so let's party!"

She yelled as she turned on the stereo. They put away the instruments and went to go meet Ai and the guys by the bar.

"You guys rock!"

Dragon and Dark said as they walked over. Natalie and Laura looked at each other sideways.

"So you guys talked about things?"  
Laura asked and the guys nodded. Ai shoved drinks into their hands.

"Thanks."

Natalie said as she quickly downed her drink.

"More drinks over here."

Tara called to the bar maid, who was serving some goths. She brought over 10 drinks. She was still angry with Tara from before. Natalie handed the drinks to each person and drunk her own. By now, Natalie and Tara were drunk.

"Let's do some dancing!"

Natalie yelled.

"I think I need a few more drinks before I do that."

Laura admitted. Natalie and Tara started laughing and grabbed more drinks off of the bar maid and handed them to Laura. She quickly drank them and was drunk as well. Then they all turned towards Sophie, their faces covered in evil smiles.

"What?"

Sophie asked nervously.

"Nothing. You want a milkshake?"

Tara asked pulling a bottle off the table.

"Sure."

Sophie said happily taking it and drinking it.

"Can I have another?"

she asked. Just as Tara thought, she was hooked. Sophie guzzled down another 6 vodka milkshakes.

"Wahoo! Let's party!"

She yelled, jumping up on her seat and dancing. The others smiled and jumped up on the bar. Sophie stepped off her seat and onto the bar next to Tara. After a few cheers from the goths, they got off the bar and got back on stage. They stood at the front of the stage and got ready.

"Okay guys. We're back to sing and we're drunk. I'm gonna sing the main parts of Don't Cha!"

Natalie yelled over the microphone. The radio started to play the song and the girls started singing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

Natalie sang.

"Hell yeah!"

Robbie yelled from the crowd. Beside him, Shana glared at him and smacked him around the head.

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

Natalie called over the microphone.

"Now you mention it, yeah."

He replied. Shana glared at him and walked over to stand next to Damien.

"Too bad man."

Sean said to Robbie, shaking his head. Natalie gave Robbie an evil stare and got back to her song.

"Kay guys. Now Tara is going to sing Dirty."

She called. The crowd applauded as Tara took Natalie's place on the microphone and started singing. Beside her, Sophie started swaying. Half way through the song, Sophie fell out onto the crowd. The crowd cheered and passed her back into Shuyin's arms. She smiled and passed out. Back up on the stage, Doug, ran up from behind the drum kit and everything stopped, except for Doug. Doug ran and jumped off the stage to crowd surf, but the crowd parted down the middle and Doug fell through the floor. The goths just looked down at him as Dark and Dragon brought over a table. The kicked off the table's legs and covered the hole. The goths nodded in agreement and jumped back into their original places.

"Hey guys. Let's try it."

Tara squealed. Laura and Natalie nodded and grinned. They left the music on and grabbed each others hands. They closed their eyes and jumped out onto the crowd. They were passed back to the guys. They ended up around a table in the corner. Damien and Makenshi made their way over to the group of 10; Ai, Syaoran, Natalie, Dark, Tara, Tidus, Sophie, Shuyin, Laura and Dragon.

"Hey guys."

Makenshi said as he and Damien pulled up a couple more chairs.

"Hey."

Everyone, but Sophie who was still passed out, mumbled back.

"So. You guys saved our party."

Damien said.

"Yeah. I guess we did."

Natalie considered.

"I was just wondering, do you still have that list of people you hate? The one you wrote in intermediate."

Damien asked the girls. Natalie shook her head and turned to Tara, who also shook her head. Beside them, Laura was going through her bag. She finally pulled an old, tatty, folded piece of paper. She opened it and smiled as she read it. She handed it to Damien who also read it, then folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Ai. Tara. Natalie. Laura. Tidus. Li. Shuyin. Dark… I never got your name."

Damien said to Dragon.

"Dragon."

Dragon simply replied.

"Right. Dragon and Umm… well… Sophie. Well, we're off. Thanks again for saving my ass."

He said as he stood, along with Makenshi. They made their way to the doors.

"So. Where we headed?"

Makenshi asked Damien as they were driving around the streets in Damien's huge jeep. Damien handed him the "list". Makenshi read through it.

"So do they hate these people?"

Damien nodded.  
"Ms Clark was a stupid reliever, Jack was an ass, Aydon hung out with Jack, Ms king was so stupid she actually thought we would like doing English, well everyone hated Simeon, Mr Hoffman was a pathetic teacher, Brad flirted with Tara and he got threatened that a Goth would stick a screwdriver through his head, Mr Reeves was a gay reliever, Jesse aka bass guitar man and his friends thought that Natalie and Laura were stupid, Oscha well you know him, Krad is Dark's evil enemy, Satoshi is the gay guy, and Jonathan, Ruth and her dad, Risa, Julian, Tane, Aqua and Astra were just all gay people they hated."

Damien explained.

"What about this girl Touko?"

Makenshi asked.

"Well, her name was Amy. She was such a bitch, it wasn't even funny."

"Why did they call her Touko?"  
"I remember Natalie had this list of ways to kill Touko. Touko was a character off an anime they watched. The list was actually really funny. They came up with every way possible to kill someone."

Damien explained. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of people walking down the street. He quickly spun around and headed towards the people. As they went across the road, Damien sped up. One by one, they were knocked to the ground. Only one was moving. Damien sighed and backed up over the guy.

"Isn't that illegal?"

Makenshi asked.

"Who Cares?"

Damien yelled. He kept running the guy over.

"Who is that?"  
"Brad."

Damien answered.

"So everyone that you ran over was on that list?  
Damien nodded.

"How ironic"

Makenshi mumbled. Damien had had enough. He stopped the jeep, grabbed a screwdriver and got out of the car. He walked over to where Brad's crumpled body lay.

"Damien?"

Brad weakly asked. Damien smiled.

"Remember that threat? Well, now it's becoming reality."

Brad's eyes widened as Damien bent over him and smiled again.

"Good bye."  
Damien simply said stabbing the screwdriver through Brad's head. He pulled it out of Brad's lifeless body and took it and got back in the car. He started to drive back to the warehouse when all of a sudden, the back window rolled down. Makenshi and Damien turned around to see Robyn sitting in the back with a sniper. She had it pointing out the window. She shot at something and then wound the window back up. Makenshi looked out the window to see Sam lying on the pavement with a bullet between her eyes.

"Robyn, what the hell are you doing?"

Damien yelled.

"Damn. They saw me."

Robyn said as she slowly sat up in the back. Seeing their faces, she gave them a cheesy smile.

"Umm…well…Haha."

She gave them a nervous laugh. Damien sighed and continued driving. As he pulled into a park, he heard a thump. He got out and looked under the car. Lying there was Jamie.

"I thought we were friends!"

Were Jamie's first and last words.

"He actually talked."  
Damien exclaimed.

"Oh well. Come on."

He said. Makenshi took a quick look under the car at the dead Jamie and followed Damien inside.

Meanwhile

"hey guys. It's now our turn to sing."

Dark said over the microphone. The crowd cheered as the music started and Dark and Dragon started to sing. By now, Sophie had woken up. After the song had finished, Dark and Dragon were quickly replaced by Shuyin and Tidus.

"Now it's our turn."

Tidus said in a dreamy voice. The music started and they sung. After the guys sung another five songs each, Damien and Makenshi came in.


	6. A Night To Remember part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Unlimited, or the D.N. Angel, or the Card Captor Sakura characters or the Final Fantasy 10 and 10 2. I don't own any of the people from my class, which is pretty much everyone else apart from Dragon, he is my original (So what if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself.

A/N: Hey guys. Please, please, please review! I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Nice review Sophie and Natalie. Very random. But so funny. I've finished writing this story in the book, but I've still got to write it on the computer. I bet you'll never expect what the end is like. Guess, I dare you! Anyway read and review.

**A night to remember (Part 2)**

"Hey guys!"

Damien said as he and Makenshi sat down at Ai's table. The others smiled.

"Just how many drinks did they have?"

Makenshi asked the bar maid.

"Maybe 15 each."

She told him. He nodded and checked the time on his cellphone.

"Shit. They were meant to be home by 11! It's 2 am! Lisa's going to be macho annoyed. We gotta get them home."

Makenshi said. Damien nodded.

"I don't think we should take my jeep, the police will be looking for it."

Damien said.

"Let's walk!"

Tara said.

"Okay. On your feet."  
Makenshi told them they all stumbled out the door and stumbled down the street. As they were walking to Lisa's house, Sophie and Shuyin were holding hands. Sophie tripped and fell into the gutter. Which meant Shuyin fell too. Sophie giggled as Shuyin helped her up. They continued walking and finally walked noisily up Lisa's front path. When they entered the house, they saw Lisa sitting nervously at the table. Kaze was making her another coffee. She turned around when she heard the door open.

"Why are you so late? And drunk?"

Lisa demanded. Laura and Natalie found Kaze very funny.

"And who is this?"

Lisa pointed at Laura.

"Her name is Laura and she's in our band. And this is Dragon."

Natalie said.

"And who the hell are you?"  
She said looking at Damien. Her anger level was so high by now.

"I'm Damien. And we're all going to crash here tonight."

He said.

'He's got a strong voice for a drunk teenager.'

Lisa thought. Lisa was shocked by his demanding voice, that she just nodded and followed Kaze up the hallway. Damien and Makenshi led the others into the lounge. Then they all curled up. Ai and Syaoran on a chair, Sophie in Shuyin's arms; for he had never let her go, leaning on the couch. Tara and Tidus on the other chair, Natalie and Dark on the couch. Damien on a chair and Makenshi on the floor. Laura curled up with Dragon on the two-seater. As soon as they sat down, they all passed out. Laura smiled as she looked around at the others sleeping. She sighed a happy sigh as she rested her head on Dragon's shoulder and went to sleep.

Sub-consciously, Damien edged closer to Tara. Feeling a new heat, Tara groggily opened her eyes.

"Ahhh! It's Damien!"

She yelled.

(That's what she would want me to write, but I feel like writing the truth.)

Sub-consciously, Damien edged closer to Tara. Feeling a new heat, Tara groggily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Damien. Still being drunk, she kissed him. Only when he tried to get on top of her, did she squirm. Tidus automatically awoke. Seeing Damien, he got up and shoved him off her. He pushed him into the corner and punched him in the face. That one punch knocked him out. Tidus pulled Tara into his arms and they both fell back asleep.

The moonlight shone through the open curtain. If you looked carefully enough, you could make out the faint outline of a video camera. A freaky laugh could be heard in the distance. It freaked the camera person out so they put away the camera and fled off down the street.

Natalie awoke because she heard a tap on the window. She looked around and saw that nobody else had heard it. She gave Dark a quick kiss and crept over to the window. She quietly opened the window to see Robyn outside. But she didn't see the scar on Robyn's face.

"What?"

"I have the tape."

Robyn replied. She held it out for Natalie. Natalie quickly took it and put it in her bag. She walked back to the window and shoved $70 into Robyn's open hand. Robyn nodded and took off into the night. Natalie shut the window and walked back and curled up next to Dark.

"What were you doing?"

Dark asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard a cat outside."  
"Kay."  
Dark said as he kissed her on the cheek. He pulled Natalie closer and soon they were both asleep.

Dragon stirred as he heard a sound in the kitchen. He got up but didn't see anything so he went back to sleep although the room was flooded with sunlight.

Tidus lay there with his eyes closed, woken up from a nightmare. He heard a sound and his eyes darted open and they landed on a girl standing over Tara with a knife. Not thinking, he jumped up and tackled the girl. The knife clattered to the floor and everyone awoke. Tidus had a girl pinned to the floor and a knife was lying by Laura's hand. Laura quickly pocketed it.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Damien yelled at the girl.

"You know her?"

Tidus asked. Damien nodded.

"This is Shana. Now tell me. What the fuck are you doing?"

he yelled again.

"I saw the tape."

"What tape?"

Damien demanded.

"Robyn's."

Shana replied with no flick of terror in her steady voice.

"Show us."

Damien demanded pointing to the video player. Shana struggled to break free of Makenshi's tight grip.

"Let her go."

Damien was in leader mode. Tidus let her go, but was ready if she tried anything. She took a tape out of her black bag and put it in the video player. Ai turned on the T.v and played the video. What they saw next, shocked them. It was Tara and Damien kissing and then Makenshi punching Damien. After that the tape was blank. Tara was radiating red. Damien's cheeks were red, but he didn't care. Ai turned off the t.v

"I was drunk."

Tara admitted. Shana saw her chance and took it. She charged at Tara. Quickly, Tidus and Damien grabbed her. Natalie got her phone and rang the police. Minutes later, they were watching Shana getting taken away.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Ai asked even though it was 4 in the afternoon. A few people raised their hands, others were still asleep. Ai counted the hands and went into the kitchen and made 8 coffees. She brought them into the lounge.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

She asked.

"Toast."

Four people mumbled.

"Coco pops."  
The other four said, still half asleep.. Ai went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Syaoran helped her bring it out. Nobody talked much as they ate, as they all had hangovers from the night before. After they had finished, Ai cleared away the plates and Tara woke Natalie, Laura, Dark and Dragon and everyone got ready because Lisa was taking them to dinner after Lisa and Kaze got back from work. By the time they were all ready, Lisa and Kaze were back and they all climbed into the car.

Lisa stopped the car outside 'The House Of Sushi'.

"Can I take your order?"

an over-joyful waitress asked.

"Chicken sushi for 14. And 14 cokes."

Lisa ordered. The lady nodded and walked away. Moments later, a waiter came back with their meals. They started to eat.

"So, what did you do last night?"

asked Lisa casually.

"We went to a Goth party, had a band reunion, crashed the Goth party, stole the bands van, then stole their instruments, got drunk, sang, buried a guy under the floor. Just the usual."

Natalie said. Lisa nodded. She looked at her watch.

"Well, where are you guys staying tonight?"

She asked.

"Umm… your place."

Tara told her. Lisa nodded.

"Are you guys ready to leave?"

Lisa asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"We were thinking of going to a movie."

Syaoran told her. Ai gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. Lisa stood.

"Well, you guys can catch the bus back."

Lisa said as she grabbed her bag. Ai nodded and they all waved as Lisa and Kaze walked out the door.

"That comes to $61.95"

the waitress came back and said.

"Damn Lisa. Leave us no money."

Ai scowled. She wrote the lady a check and everyone stood. The lady walked away as they were walking out the door.

"So where are we really going?"

Ai asked as they were seated on the bus. All the guys shook their heads.

"So your all in on this together?"

Tidus nodded. Tara eyed him suspiciously.

"as long as its not another Goth party. I don't fancy passing out again."

Sophie said.

Finally the bus stopped. The girls felt hands cover their eyes before they could see where they were. They felt the guys lead them off the bus and into a building. They were going up stairs and then felt a rush of cold air blast on their faces. Slowly, as if the guys were teasing them, the hands uncovered their eyes. They were atop a building, looking over the beautiful ocean. There was a table covered with a silk table cloth, which was sprinkled with flower petals. It was lit by pure white candles, and in the background, a stereo was playing. Laura and Natalie gasped as they saw the view. The guys led them all over to the table and they sat as the guys brought over bowls of ice-cream with chocolate shavings and chocolate sauce.

"Oh my go! You guys went all out."  
Tara squealed as Tidus dropped into the seat next to her. She gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, well you guys rocked the party yesterday."  
Tidus said.

"Do you guys want more good news?"

Damien asked as he sat. everyone looked at him as he pulled a piece of paper out of a bag. He gave it to Natalie who gasped and quickly read the article. She handed it to Laura who almost fell back in surprise. She read it, handed it to Tara. Tara read it, then handed it to Ai who read it and gave it to Sophie. Sophie read it and gave it back to Damien. He folded it and put it back in the bag.

"Is that why you wanted our list?"

Tara asked and Damien nodded.

"and they were all in the same place at the same time?"

Natalie asked and he nodded again.

"How ironic can you get?"  
Laura exclaimed.

"Well, brad wouldn't die, so we shoved a screwdriver through his head."

Makenshi told them. All of a sudden, 'Lonely' started playing. Damien grabbed his cellphone out and opened it and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

He asked. Mumbling came from the other end.

"Really? That good? They have to move? Sure. I'll tell them. Bye."

He closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Do you want more good news?"

That got everyone's attention.

"What?"

Sophie yelled.

"Well, you know how you played at the party? Well, a record signer was there and he wants to sign you guys. But you have to go to a boarding school in the states."  
Damien told them. Sophie literally fell out of her seat. Shuyin helped her up. This was an amazing opportunity.

"So when are we leaving?"

Tara asked.

"Tuesday if you want."

Damien said.

"Night guys."

Lisa said after she had made sure the door was locked. It was 12pm and they were all in the lounge in practically the same position as the night before. They had taken a walk on the beach before coming home.

"Night."

Ai said before she fell asleep.

"This is the final boarding call for flight TE553 to San Dieago. Can all passengers make their way to flight deck 3."

A voice droned over the speaker at the airport. The group of 14; Ai, Natalie, Laura, Tara, Sophie, Robyn, Shuyin, Dark, Dragon, Syaoran, Tidus, Makenshi, Damien and Sam Larsen rushed to get on board their plane. They had said goodbye to friends and family and were boarding a plane to the states. They finally got on board and found their seats.

"I can't believe we are finally going to the states!"

Tara exclaimed sitting down. The flight was meant to take a while, so they brought music and knew they could talk or sleep.


	7. Rich Snobs and Bitches

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Unlimited, or the D.N. Angel, or the Card Captor Sakura characters or the Final Fantasy 10 and 10 2. I don't own any of the people from my class, which is pretty much everyone else apart from Dragon, he is my original (So what if he looks like Dark?). Plus I own myself.

A/N: Hey guys. Please, please, please review! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! But I can never get on the computer. Wire Man, yes you are our friend and a great reviewer. Any way, this chapter is very random, so I'll shut up and let you read.

**Rich Snobs and Bitches**

They stepped out of their limo and stared at their new school.

"Wow!"

Was all Tara could say. A lady came running over to them.

"Hi. You guys must be the band?"

She guessed, catching her breath. They all nodded.

"14 of you? All in the same band?"

"Only we're in the band."

Natalie said as her, Laura, Tara and Sophie stepped forward.

"She's our body guard."

She said pointing at Sam.

"And these are our boyfriends and roadies!"

She said gesturing to the others. The lady nodded.

"Well, the headmistress would like to see you. Follow me."

The lady said as she walked towards the main building. The others shrugged and followed.

"You must be Punk Rock 101"

The headmistress asked. The band members nodded.

"Well, we're very pleased you could stay here. You girls will have to sleep in separate dormitories to the boys. Now a student will come and show you to your separate dormitories."

She concluded. A knock came from outside the office. Damien opened it as he was standing closest, and a young girl and a young guy were sanding in the doorway. The head nodded and the girl and boy showed the others out of the building.

"So you two are twins?"

Laura asked the girl.

"Yeah. We got sent here when our parents died."

She replied as they walked over the lush green grass.

"Sorry about your parents."

Ai said sympathetically.

"Yeah. But it's okay. We love it here. Are you guys putting on concerts?"

She asked. Natalie nodded.

"Cool. This place needs some new music. My name's Sakura by the way.

"And I'm Tara, this is Laura, Sophie, Natalie, Ai, Sam and Robyn."

Tara said. Sakura smiled.

"That's my brother Daisuke. He's school soccer captain. See, we're in our second to last year here, so we get to be leaders and captains and stuff."

Sakura told them.

"So what's the youngest you start here?"

Robyn asked.

"13 or form 3."

She told Robyn. Behind them, Sam was running and jumping around like a lunatic. Sakura looked back at her.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Sakura asked. Natalie looked back.

"Oh. She's just our bodyguard. I don't really know why. But she can be a bit crazy."

She explained. By now, they had stopped outside another building. The guys stopped at the building next door.

"This is our dorm. No guys allowed in and we're not allowed in theirs. Unfortunately."

Sakura added. She opened the door and showed the others inside. Then she led them up a flight of stairs.

"Okay. It's four to a room. So three of you will have to sleep in a separate room. If you want, I'm the only one in my room."

"The band should stay together. So we'll go with you."

Ai said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, you can unpack and look around before dinner at 6. Okay?"

Sakura told them. The others nodded and went into their rooms while Sakura went down the stairs and out the door.

"So, who wants top bed?"

Laura asked after they were all in the blue dorm room. It had two sets of bunks and a radio. It wasn't very big for four people, two maybe, but not four. It also had tacky silver trimming.

"I'll sleep on bottom."

Tara volunteered, dumping her bags on the bunk, sitting down.

"I'll have top."

Sophie said, throwing her bags up.

"I'll have bottom."

Laura said placing her bags on the bed.

"So I'm on top."

Natalie said, throwing her bags up.

"Now let's go check out the dorm."

Tara said. They nodded and rushed out the door.

"5 o'clock."

Laura said, sitting in one of the chairs in the dorm's living room.

"Gives us an hour."

Natalie said, sinking into the chair next to her.

"Let's ring Lisa."

Ai suggested as her, Sam and Robyn came in.

"Kay. What's the number?"

Sophie asked as she picked up the phone.  
"980-5631"

Ai told her. She dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. After a couple of rings, Lisa picked up as Natalie put it on speakerphone.  
"Hi Lisa! We're all here listening to you on speakerphone. We're all fine. Yeah, the people seem okay."

Ai said. Natalie looked at Laura.

"Yeah. The only people we've met so far are the Head, that other lady, Sakura and her brother. And they've all been so great."

Natalie said sarcastically. Laura smiled.

"So, what are you up to? Really? Cool. Well, say hi to Kaze. Bye."

Tara said. Everybody chorused goodbye.

"Well, we might as well start over. We don't know where it is so we should have enough time if we get lost."

Ai said. The others nodded and they all walked out into the cold.

They felt a rush of warm air as they walked into the dining hall.

"There are the guys."

Tara said pointing to a table in the far corner. Hearing Tara's voice, which was hard not to miss, the guys turned, as well as all the other guys in the room but their girlfriends scowled and they turned back around, and they smiled. The girls smiled back and rushed over and sat down.

"Hi guys."

Ai said placing her tray on the table. They all ate.

"So you're Punk Rock 101?"

A guy came up to the table. Behind him, a group of 2 guys and 2 girls stood looking at them smugly.

"Yeah, why do you care?'

Natalie asked defensively. The guy turned and chuckled to his friends and turned back to face Natalie.

"Ohh. Touchy. I hope you know we're the band around here. So you might as well leave while you still can."

He spat out. He glared at everyone at the table, spun around and walked off. His little group followed him.

"Ha. You know, if this was a fanfiction, this chapter would be called 'Rich Snobs and Bitches' after those guys."

Laura said. Robyn laughed as Sam stood. Everyone turned to face her as she ran after the other band. Daisuke laughed and grabbed her sleeve.

"Just ignore them. They think they're all shit hot."

He said, pushing her down into her seat.

The door clicked shut behind them. They were all piled into the small dorm room. They had run into the head on the way back and had got their timetables for the following day. They had given in to singing and playing for the girls in their dorm. By now, it was pitch black outside.

"Hey. Let's go look around."

Ai suggested.

"Yeah. It's a lot more fun in the Dark and no-one else is around."

Natalie agreed. They got up and quietly crept out of the building.

After having crept around for a while, they sat on the grass.

"Hey, what if we pay the guys a little visit?"

Natalie suggested. The others nodded. They all stood and quietly crept over to the guy's dorm. They were under their window when Robyn found a pile of stones. She gave everybody a few.

"Hey, can anybody do a freaky laugh?''

Laura whispered Natalie nodded and a sinister laugh filled the moonlight sky. Ai crept forward and raked her nails down the window. Another laugh was heard and the others started to chuck stones at the roof. They saw a light come on inside, so they ducked down, hidden by the trees. The window opened and Makenshi's head poked out the window and looked around. The girls threw their hands over their mouths to stop the laughs escaping. Only when the light went out, did the girls sneak back to their dorm.

When back in the lounge, they burst out laughing.

"Guess what, I got it on camera."

Robyn said, picking up her camera.

"Yes!"

"I also told Daisuke to plant one in their room. So we'll get to see what they did!"  
Robyn said as the others laughed.

"Luckily we have a pro stalker as a friend."

Sophie said. The light flicked on and a girl came in rubbing her eyes.

"Go to bed already! Some of us are trying to sleep."

She moaned and went back up the stairs. They shrugged and followed her.


End file.
